


Rise of the Paladin

by Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot, Silver_Eternity



Series: The Demon King [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Magic, Mind-fuckery, Ritual Sex, Spells & Enchantments, Surprise non-Bleach Character - Freeform, That Damned Warlock Again, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot/pseuds/Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Eternity/pseuds/Silver_Eternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a year after Aizen reunited with Shinji, but on the morning of their anniversary a terrified Ulquiorra bursts through the Veil adamant that Famine return to the Court to stop Conquest. Having no other choice, the butterfly takes his mortal and fragile mate with him. But can the broken Key handle being exposed to that much magic all at once? Or will this lifetime end up just like all of the hundreds of others before, costing both the Horseman and his beloved their sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Who Said No

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, minna, because one of you lovely followers was so excited, I was inspired to create the new cover art sooner than I had thought I would be. Again it's a screenshot I've edited to fit the story but, it's something.
> 
> Well, this is it. The last part of TDK. 4 chapters to go after this. Ah! I'm so excited and yet, so nervous, and also kind of mournful. It's been a long ride. Six months so far. Probably seven by the time the last chapter is up. Where will we go from here? That depends on what I can get finished and edited. I'm sorry to say it's not going to be Bleach. I know a lot of you are waiting for updates on the other stories, but for a while now I've fallen out of Bleach fiction. They aren't abandoned as such, but I have to work out the bug to write the other stuff before I can work on those ones. Who knows...maybe I'll re-read something and be inspired again. In any case, I hope you guys will join us wherever we wind up going. For now, enjoy Shinji traumatizing the Court. Ja ne!

When they stepped out of the doorway between places it was just like walking out of the front door of his home, but the sun was in the wrong position and the season was all wrong. There was snow on the ground, but not nearly as much as had been at home. All around the courtyard men and women in traditional garb dashed about carrying items or clothing. One woman with extremely long black hair almost tripped over them carrying a small child with wide, purple eyes and matching hair in pigtails. That wouldn't have been so shocking if she and the young red-haired boy being dragged along behind the priestess hadn't had large conical ears and bushy fox tails. Concern crossed the blond's face for a moment, but he couldn't dwell on it long when a girl of about seventeen came running up to them.  
  
"Uncle D! You brought him!" She turned her too-bright blue eyes on Aizen, "Uncle So! Papa's lost his mind again! He's gonna—"  
  
There was a scream and the Royal Directive tore through the courtyard like whirlwind and a bucket of cold water at the same time. All of the caretakers froze for a moment and the girl shuddered, looking over her shoulder at the building directly behind the one with the emblazoned symbol of water on the wall.  
  
"Chichi ain't happy...he's been tryin' ta hold him off, but Papa keeps tryin' ta get away. He wants ta go on a..." Her eyes darted around for a moment as though she expected someone to be listening in, "an R. A. M. P. A. G. E." She hissed.  
  
Aizen hissed, both hands burying in his own hair as his wings started to hum, his dust billowing about his feet like fog, spreading quickly outward from his agitation. "Do we know what set him off? Is it like when he lost his mind last time, same symptoms?"  
  
"Roughly the same," Ulquiorra reported, "except much, much worse. He's forgotten  _his husband_."  
  
Aizen's heart dropped. "Oh dear living Lords of Hell, not  _that_ , anything but  _that_! Ichigo has got to be going insane, and Conquest—" his eyes came around. "Shinji, stay here with Ulquiorra and the priests, please. It's too dangerous, I've got to get that—that—that  _thrice damned cat_  under control!" With that he disappeared in a buzz of Demonic Flit.  
  
Shinji turned to the slim pale man as the blue-haired teenager took off after her uncle, and blinked nervously, "Eh, hi? Er...I guess, I should say 'konnichiwa'?"  
  
Ulquiorra gave him a faltering half-smile. Things would be okay. Aizen was here. Aizen always fixed things. That was why he was the oldest. "Many of us here know English, never fear, Shinji-san, though I appreciate the thought. You see, a certain blue-haired moron we know—"  
  
He had to stop and throw up his wings in a shield around them both as more of that glittering dust came sweeping through the courtyard, carrying the deep red of Sousuke's magic. Once he'd shaken the excess off his wings, he continued.  
  
"—has managed to thoroughly fuck up with his Husband, our King, by forgetting that they are married. Your mate is the only one who can set this right before said blue-haired moron finds a way to disobey his husband's direct orders and go off on an insane killing spree."  
  
"Eh...AH CHOO!" The blond sneezed, the red dust sparkling in a shimmer of gold before disappearing, "Seems ta me, he needs a keeper. Sum'body ta keep him in line when he's 'bout ta go off th' deep end. Ne?"  
  
He sneezed three more times in succession, and in the darkness of that nanosecond between inhale and exhale, Shinji saw a book. Bright purple with gold lettering, and high on the farthest shelf of the library, above where even his lover could see without flying. The book floated off the shelf, surrounded by a pale golden light to land in his open hands and flipped open to a page with writing in Cuneiform hieroglyphs. The delicate calligraphy was preserved only by how long it had been since anyone had opened that particular book, as the vellum of which is was made was crackling and threatening to fall to dust. It desperately needed to be re-copied before the volume was lost for good.  
  
"Ah...Bakamono-san, do ya have a library?"  
  
"Yes we do," the ebony haired man wrapped his wings around his shoulders like a cape rather indignantly and gestured, "this way. And please...I am not a monster. Only a demon. And I have a name. If you  _must_  address me by another term, I am a bat."  
  
"I didn't mean anythin' nasty by it. Ya haven't given me somethin' ta call ya, so I gotta make somethin' up." Shinji shrugged and followed him. "Ya seem ta know my name."  
  
"Of course. All of the Court knows who  _you_  are. And you can call me what you like, as long as it is not 'monster'. Friends call me 'Qio'," the Fourth added as he led him to the library. "Did you want something in particular?"  
  
The blond grinned and leaned on his shoulder, that mask of confidence easily in place, in spite of only being dressed in a tee-shirt and blanket wrapped around his waist over his boxers. "Mah, much better, Qi-ou-kun. I'll know it when I find it." He dismissed and marched past the bat, worrying his lip and frowning up at the shelves. "Apollo...Caduceus...hmm...Hollow's Eve...Krishna...Ah! Memory-keepers!"  
  
Using his childhood of climbing trees and hanging upside down, Shinji scaled the bookshelf. All the way at the top, just as he'd seen in his vision was the purple book with the gold lettering. The front was pristine but the spine and edges were covered with dust. In a reckless move, he launched himself from his perch to land on his feet in front of Ulquiorra with another grin. He held up his prize.  
  
"Ha, see? Toldja I'd know it when I found it."  
  
Ulquiorra was frozen, and slowly, almost comically, tipped back and fell onto the floor, still frozen. Shinji had just—he could have—if  _Aizen found out_ —The bat demon twitched, eyes wide and unseeing.  
  
"Oi! Bat-kun!? Qio-san?! Oi!?" Shinji leaned over him blinking. Then shrugged, "Guess he needed a nap. Wonder if there's a place to get a pair of pants around here?"  
  
He wandered back out into the courtyard, looking around and trying to figure out exactly where everybody else had gotten off to. He clutched the book to his chest to protect the delicate pages and peered into the building just across the way—East, from the symbols on the door.  
  
"Ohaiyo? Anyone alive here?"  
  
A mussed red head of hair poked out. "Ah? Oh, Shin-kun! You're here, um, whaddya need?"  
  
A second redhead appeared next to the first, this one with conical ears with fur as red as his hair and slanted eyes with a wide grin. "Shin-kun? Oh! Uncle Shin! Great ta fin'ly meet ya, man!"  
  
"Eh...How come ev'rybody knows m' name?" The blond scratched his head, resisting the urge to pull at the fuzzy ears on top of the boy's head.  
  
"Well 'cuz the whole Court knows ya," the first redhead said, coming out fully, revealing the arm in a sling and the crutch under his good arm. Combined with his shut, scarred eye, he looked a right sorry sight, but for all that he was cheerful. "Anyway, didja need somethin'? Like...I'unno, pants?"  
  
The boy giggled. "I can make him some!"  
  
"Child, you damn well know yer magic wears off after'n hour. Don' even think 'bout it," his father warned.  
  
"Real pants would be preferred." Shinji grinned, and shifted his weight such that the sunlight glinted off the book in an attempt to get the attention off of himself. Again with the 'everybody knows ya' line—it unnerved the blond.  
  
"I'll git some," The older redhead said before disappearing again.  
  
The boy, on the other hand, came floating up on a mist cloud, emulating his mother. "Wha's tha' ya got, pretty Uncle? Looks like an important old book."  
  
"Ah, it's got a...somethin' in it that So-so needs." He looked down at it, frowning. The drive to get the book was gone, and now he had no idea why or what he needed with it. "I hope when I show it ta So-so he'll know what ta do wit' it. Sah, what's yer name?"  
  
The young man came bouncing over on his cloud, tail waving happily. "Me? I'm Shanks. I'm—" his cloud abruptly disappeared and dumped him on the ground with a squeak. Sitting up and rubbing his head, he grinned sheepishly. "I'm still learnin'. Mom c'n make stuff tha' lasts fer like, ever."  
  
"Yer cute, kiddo." Shinji ruffled his hair, and froze, his whole body freezing up as that ice pick drove into his temple again.  
  
Blood. Everywhere. And tails! Someone was...hunting...tails? It made no sense, but there was a hiss and the slice of a blade across his cheek. Externally he stumbled into the wall, and within his mind a woman laughed as she tore the small boy from his arms. The little fox wailed and was abruptly silenced, his body thrown at Shinji's feet like so much garbage, missing his tiny, fluffy orange and white tail. His wide, innocent blue eyes were filled with horror where his head was turned the wrong way on his neck. Shinji screamed and fell to his knees, holding his temples, the precious book skittering across the floor.  
  
"Mah! DAD!"  
  
At the call Renji came running, with more speed than seemed possible given his state of injury, and when he saw Shinji down he swore, casting a quick neutralizing spell used for preventing wars. It removed all painful and unpleasant influences on a person.  
  
Where he had just finished binding Grimmjow so they could fix the stupid moron, Aizen's body froze, jerked, and he twisted around. His mate! He Flitted to him, nearly panicking.  
  
The entrance of his flustered boyfriend had Shinji grinning from where he'd slid down the wall, holding an ice pack Shanks had materialized for him against the temple closest to the doorframe. "Mah, So-so...all finished?"  
  
He seemed a little dazed and there was a smudge on his cheek of something dark brown that could easily have been dirt, but wasn't. His hair was mussed a little, and there was an echo of something in his normally shining chocolate eyes. Otherwise though, he appeared fine, in spite of sitting heavily on the floor in a pair of Gin's clubbing khakis, the kind with glitter sewn into the weave of the fabric.  
  
Aizen collapsed onto his knees, taking his face in his hands and nuzzling into him, sniffing at the smudge. It didn't smell like blood exactly, but he still crooned over it, his wings wrapping them both in a semi-transparent, rainbow-glitter curtain.  
  
"Not finished, don't care, it'll keep" he said shortly, petting him, fussing over him.  
  
"Hey...hey...I'm fine. I just tripped over my own two feet." The blond gave him that crooked grin that was an instant tell that he was hiding something but didn't let the brunette get a word in as he snagged his prize from the library with the hand not on his ice pack, "I was lookin' fer ya anyway. I found a book that might help."  
  
Famine took it in one hand, and for a moment looked between book and mate before reluctantly pulling back to flip it open. His expression turned to wonder and knowledge, before transitioning straight into worry and his gaze swung back around to his mate.  
  
"This. How did you know it would help me?" His hands dropped the book, a flutter of magic holding it up while he grabbed thin shoulders. "Shinji, mate, the love of my existence, tell me you're not  _remembering_."  
  
The blond blinked, "I...don't think so...Qio-kun...we were in the library, and...it just seemed to call to me..."  
  
It wasn't an outright lie, the book had called to him the second he'd seen it. He just didn't mention that it was the whole reason they'd gone to the library in the first place.  
  
His boyfriend scrutinized him for several long, long moments before kissing his forehead again. "...alright."  
  
The butterfly knew his love was hiding something, but he was really afraid to press. Perhaps it simply had something to do with how he was surrounded by magic and demons and probably wasn't reacting too well.  
  
"So, will it help?" Shinji looked down at the book.  
  
Another kiss was the blond's reward, "Yes, yes, immensely, love. But right now I'm much more worried about you. Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
Shinji brushed him off, actually pushing himself back to his feet, attempting to laugh in the way he always did when the butterfly found him on his tail somewhere. "Really. It's just my clumsiness ag'in. Y'know yer always findin' me sprawled out places. Guess I really am s'posed ta walk upside down. Then mebbe I wouldn't fall so much, ne?"  
  
Aizen frowned deeply, wings flicking back into their paper-flat position. He didn't like it when his mate made light of his hurts, but understood it as part of his nature, his chosen coping mechanism. He cupped his cheek and kissed him gently.  
  
"...very well. Perhaps you should come with me while I make use of what you found."  
  
"Heh...that's where I wanted ta go in th' first place. An' somehow I wound up here instead." The blond scratched the back of his head, and held the ice pack out for Shanks to dissolve. "Thanks, kiddo, but ya might wanna make another one o' those fer Qio-kun when he wakes up from his nap. I can't imagine the floor of th' library bein' too comfy ta sleep on."  
  
"I was never asleep, I merely  _died_ ," Ulquiorra quipped from the ceiling where he was holding his own icepack to his poor head.  
  
Aizen snorted. "Considering you are Death itself, he must have shocked you something terrible," he teased, pulling his mate into his chest.  
  
"You have a most...unusual mate," Ulquiorra mumbled in reply, not about to tell his brother that he'd feared for a second or two he'd have to take this particular mortal early.  
  
"You...wait... _died?!_ " Shinji gawked, but enjoying the feeling of his lover's arms around him. "Dude, if I'd'a known ya were that easy ta scare I'd've never jumped off. I'd've at least slid down th' side."  
  
Aizen's wings went stiff and turned quickly brown with worry. "You  _what?!_ "  
  
"What? Ya know how I like ta climb. Ya didn't expect me ta ignore a prime jungle-gym in th' makin', didja?" Shinji grinned, his bangs sliding over to cover one of his eyes.  
  
"You were careful right? Because if Death carries you off, you know I have to kill him." Said wings fluttered in agitation.  
  
Ulquiorra shuddered. "He will. He really will. I would have flown you up if you had asked, y'know."  
  
"O'course I was careful! I may land on my ass more times'n I'd like ta count, but I've never broken any bones. An' I know ya know that's true cuz o' them 'friends' o' yers that ya always had flyin' over my head." The blond raised an eyebrow at his lover, then turned to the bat. "Nah, it's more fun if I climb. Ask th' kid, he knows what I mean."  
  
Shanks flushed, and ducked back behind his father, knowing that his practice with his mist cloud was something of a conversational piece among the Four. He couldn't ever hold it for more than a few seconds, but couldn't help trying either. How the blond newcomer knew that, the little red kitsune wasn't sure, but it was true. He simply couldn't resist trying to get as high as he could go using only his own magic.  
  
Renji ruffled his second youngest son's hair with a fond smile. Of all of the kits, this one was the closest to his heart, if for no other reason than because of said trouble with magic.  
  
Aizen gave a sheepish chuckle. "Can you blame me for worrying?"  
  
"No, I guess not." Shinji's grin softened and he turned to plant a quick kiss on the butterfly's cheek. "Yer wings're cute when they're pink like that." He teased, pulling away towards the door. "But don't we got a kitty ta save from his husband's wrath? Er somethin' like that?"  
  
"Yes we do. Come." Famine picked up the other man and Flitted.  
  
When they arrived in the North building, Ichigo was pacing back and forth in front of a bound Grimmjow cursing and yelling in some language Shinji didn't understand. It wasn't Japanese or English, but it made his ears burn and abruptly cut off the giggles that always threatened to overtake him when coming out of that movement with his boyfriend. He couldn't help it, the sensation tickled something in his spine down near his kidneys. This time, however, he immediately frowned, and leapt out of Aizen's arms.  
  
"Whoa! Spitfire, how 'bout relaxin' fer a minute? He ain't goin' nowhere, I'm sure."  
  
"Who the Hell are you?" Ichigo glared.  
  
The blond just grinned, "I thought eve'rybody here knew me. Heh. I'm Shinji."  
  
"Fine... _Shinji_ , go sit over there and stay out of the way." Power rippled through the courtyard, as per usual when the King gave an order, but something seemed different, as the slim male in the sparkling pants and faded graphic tee-shirt just crossed his arms.  
  
"No."  
  
Ichigo stopped dead. "What?!"  
  
"I said," Shinji put his hands on his hips. "No. We're here ta help. Sah, I'm gonna."  
  
The albino Mage, who'd been holding the end of the binding on the rabid panther, stared. "Did he jus'...?"  
  
"How did you refuse one of my orders?" Ichigo finished the thought.  
  
The blond shrugged, "I've been doin' stuff people told me not ta do my whole life."  
  
Aizen looked his mate over from head to toe before laughing. "Have you forgotten? Did you not know? There is of course one who can refuse the Orders," he chuckled. "Just because he cannot be among the Court does not change his intrinsic nature. However, we have much more important matters to deal with just now." Then he crossed the room to give the book to the Mage. "My mate gave me this to help us."  
  
Shiro's eyes lit up as he scanned the book, flipping the pages faster than humanly possible. "This is perfect!"  
  
He looked up at Shinji, who was grinning at an extremely stunned Ichigo. The orangette appeared to be trying to come up with something to say but couldn't. Effectively, the blond's presence was perfect for keeping the overly-worried monarch completely out of their way and occupied. The albino grinned at Aizen.  
  
"Sweet. So, is he th' P-"  
  
Aizen's abrupt, intense, feral snarl prevented him from actually saying the title, and his wings flared high and bright crimson. "We do not say that name! You know not what you may do! With my Key broken came terrible consequences, he is not  _that_ nor can he be!" His hair came into disarray slightly, and he coughed as he pushed it back. "Now...we need to get to work."  
  
That brought the attention of all other four people in the room, including the feral panther, who looked up with a confused expression and a soft, "Mow?"  
  
Shinji coughed, slightly uncomfortable. "I'll just take his majesty here out ta th' other room while ya work then?"  
  
Ichigo started to protest but Shiro gave him a look, and the orangette let the blond lead him into the next room. On the way, he frowned slightly and asked, "So, you're Aizen's..." The rest of the question was cut off by the shutting of the bedroom door, but Shinji grinned at him beginning to answer as the barrier was shut.  
  
Shiro rolled his eyes. "Sorry. I know it's a sore subject, but he did give us th' book."  
  
The albino held out the spell, pointing to the way it was set up so the butterfly could begin scribing the symbols. They would need to summon the King back after the runes were laid, but somehow, the Mage had the feeling they wouldn't need to waste any energy in calling for his twin. Something about the slender blond just tickled something in the back of his head.  
  
"I know, and that's what worries me," Aizen replied softly, runes already writing themselves quick and precise on the ground in the necessary places. "If he is being Awakened by being in proximity to the magic of the Court I fear this life will end up as the others. I...I cannot bear to lose him again Shiro. If he suicides again...I will follow him. If necessary I will  _make you_  give me a Directive in order to succeed. I can do so to you, though I cannot command the King similarly, and I will not endure another many lifetimes of waiting, Shiro. It will drive me mad. Beyond mad."  
  
Grimmjow struggled, snarling, feeling the magic building.  
  
The albino wiped his nose in a sniff, knowing unfortunately that Famine could do exactly as he said, but not at all comfortable with the idea. It was a subject that ran entirely too close to the Mage's heart. So, he rolled his shoulders to cover up his irritation and spoke in a clipped tone. "Well, we'll just hafta make sure he don't. If he's bein' Awakened, we'll handle it. That's why ya ain't Marked him yet, innit?"  
  
Holding the book in the hand he hadn't used to dismiss his nerves, Shiro took the other across Conquest's brow, painting runes on the golden flesh. Each one glowed a different color as they filled with power to be released at the appropriate time.  
  
Grimmjow tried to struggle, tried to smudge it, but the brunette held him hard with magic. "Yes...that and his soul could not accept it. Not without Awakening forcibly, which is guaranteed to drive him insane."  
  
"So...maybe he's Awakenin' so ya  _can_  Mark him?" The Mage smacked the First across the temple, far from any of the runes, and cast a sidelong glance at his partner. "I've seen th' way th' two of ya look at each other. An' I've only known him in person fer a couple seconds."  
  
"Of course. I love him, and I'm blessed that he loves me. But I'm afraid of what may happen to him even if he Awakens gradually. His lives have been horrifying and traumatic." Aizen added to the designs on the floor when Grimmjow quieted, lip curled, tail twitching.  
  
"Yah, yah, I know. But, Grasshopper, if he is the you-know-what, that's why. He's gotta be stronger'n th' rest o' us." Shiro knelt to continue anointing the panther with runes.  
  
"But do you think that could mean...do you suppose he's ready to Awaken now that we're together?" The butterfly hardly dared hope, laying the rest of the spell-work and gathering the potion's ingredients and already putting them together to feed to the two and allow the memories to transfer.  
  
The albino shrugged, "Maybe. All I c'n say is don't fight it. Look't what happened ta Red. He tried not ta give inta his nature as War, an' what happens? Th' night he Awakens, he killed sum'body." Dusting off his hands, the leftover powder from the butterfly's wings always stained his fingers, and standing back up, he surveyed the room. "I think we're r—"  
  
He was cut off by the bedroom door opening. "Hai, see? Toldja they were ready fer ya!"


	2. See How You're Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, minna! Been tied up with an RP group over on Tumblr, check out the tag "Sgrub game v. 2.0" for all the shenanigans. We're writing like crazy over there. lol Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Ja ne!

Shinji pushed Ichigo, who was bared to the waist and also covered in immaculate runes, through the door. Truly the King's pattern was the perfect duplicate to prepare him for the transference. Frankly, it shocked the Mage, who caught himself looking between his twin and the book several times before he cleared his throat. Ichigo blushed and shrugged, the unspoken question remaining unanswered in the air. The blond stepped over proudly to stand next to his mate with a smug grin, hands on his hips. The strangest part was the soft glow to his fingertips, but it dissipated so quickly, Shiro wasn't entirely sure he'd seen it.  
  
Famine gave his mate an extremely concerned look, but didn't say anything. Not when he was so pleased with himself. Instead, he gave a bowl with half the potion to Ichigo and yanked on Grimmjow's horns until he was forced to open his mouth from having it pulled back so far.  
  
"Be prepared. All of his memories will hit you at once when the transfer begins. Do not block them or we'll have to start all over again, and if we do this more than once or twice it will destroy his mind," the brunette cautioned before he poured the purple liquid straight into Conquest's gaping maw and forced him to swallow with another spell.  
  
Ichigo nodded and treated the disgusting potion like a shot throwing it back in one go. He smacked his lips a few times, trying to get the residual taste from his mouth. Then everything hit him, and Shinji stepped up to grab his shoulders as the only person in position to do so. The magic shot through the King, and he collapsed, only the blond's hands holding him up. Like a curtain of water, the orangette was bathed in a multi-hued glow. Where it met Shinji's skin as opposed to Ichigo's, the magic was repelled by a soft gold light, but neither affected male was paying attention to it.  
  
Across the room Grimmjow was covered in the same multi-hued glow, and his eyes were blotted out with the brilliant rainbows of light as his body convulsed and bucked in its bindings, tail lashing and mouth open in a silent scream.  
  
Aizen held him, mimicking his mate and noting the glow that protected the blond. A similar light, in soft crimson, protected the Third where he touched the First. There was something to be said about that but it would have to wait until later, when he and his mate could discuss the ramifications at length.  
  
It took what seemed like hours for all of Conquest's memories to tuck themselves safely into the King's mind, but when they had, the glow faded away, draining from all parties involved like nothing ever had been there. Shinji stumbled a little, the full weight of the orangette falling back against his chest, but he managed to stay standing, a feat which left him grinning at his lover as he guided Ichigo to the floor gently. At the same time, as naked as he had been the first time they'd had to bring him back, Grimmjow too slumped in his bonds, much like the King.  
  
"Well, I'll be..." The blond chuckled, stepping away from the exhausted monarch. "He's naturally blue. Heh." Giving the former-feline an appraising eye, Shinji smirked, "Yer bigger, So-so."  
  
Aizen slid down to the floor, arm thrown over his eyes, and chuckled weakly. Unlike Ulquiorra, his wings could not function as supports, and at times like this he truly regretted that. "I'm flattered you would say so, love. I…uh...I am rather weak at the moment...could you hand Ichigo to his twin and help me up?"  
  
Having already done that, Shinji easily crossed the room to give his lover a hand, though touching the other male sent electric shocks through his arm, and had sparklers going off in the back of his skull. If he winced, he controlled it very well, but the entirety of his mind felt like it was on fire.  
  
Aizen, head still spinning himself, didn't catch it, and even if he had, it was too late. His magic was un-channeled, unfettered, free and unbound, and when he realized it, he slammed the gates on it shut, eyes shooting to his Mate's face, filled with worry and fear.  
  
Master of the human mask, the blond grinned, his piano-teeth pearly against his skin. "Ya look like ya could use some coffee, ne? An' mebbe, one o' those scones ya like so much."  
  
Aizen sighed. He was not on top of his game, and for once unable to see through that façade. He leaned on his mate and kissed his shoulder. "Yes...I think that might bolster me a bit," he chuckled. "Enough to get home, anyway."  
  
"There's a kitchen 'round here, yeah?" Shinji wrapped his arm around his lover's waist.  
  
"Hai," Shiro answered, also feeling a bit pale, but handling it better due to his position in the Court. "Just go 'cross th' courtyard an' it's th' second door on th' left in the Common Buildin'."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The blond guided his butterfly out the door as the Mage gathered first his twin and then Conquest to arrange them comfortably on the bed where they could sleep off the effects of the spell.  
  
Famine tried not to lean too heavily on the blond, and when a dark shadow appeared at his other side to put his arm over their shoulder he was confused for a second before his wings gave a loud buzz of annoyance. "I'm not an invalid, Death!"  
  
"I'm aware."  
  
"I am just fine!"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
The butterfly gave another buzz-flutter. "Then why are you babying me?!"  
  
"Because I don't dare go near the Royal Chambers and couldn't do a damn thing to help other than fetch you." Emerald eyes peered up into dark chocolate, and the two held the connection for a few moments, before Aizen looked away, too tired to truly fight.  
  
"...damn.  _Fine_ ," he huffed.  
  
It was true, Qio did hate to feel useless, and there really was nothing for the slim demon to do until Shiro exited the North building. The Third just hated feeling like he couldn't take care of himself. He'd been on his own perfectly fine for centuries. One measly spell wasn't going to knock him down for long, of that he was damn sure. However, there was something to be said for being comforted by those he called family.  
  
Shinji giggled. "Yah, best ta let th' lovebirds rest a bit. Yer Mage'll be needin' ya when he's done wit' 'em though. He looked paler'n normal."  
  
His eyebrows wiggled at the joke, completely ignoring the fact that he shouldn't know what 'normal' was for the albino, nor should the statement of his title have carried the importance it did. A normal human, even one that had the potential to be Awakened, should  _not_  be able to make reality shiver like that.  
  
Ulquiorra knew it was a Bad Thing when his wings faltered and his horns vibrated to set a ringing alarm off inside his head, but with the internal shrieking he couldn't think what it was or if he ought to tell Aizen, so he just shook his head. "Ah...yes...I will...but let's get you to the kitchen first."  
  
That the butterfly was alert enough to notice. "Qio, are you-"  
  
 _"JUST FINE,"_  he growled. "I'm sure my mate simply loosed a little magic again, you know how his spells affect me."  
  
"Eesh..." Shinji blinked and sucked his teeth, "Ya need ta relax, Batty-boy. Keep jumpin' like that and y'ill wind up killin' yerself ag'in."  
  
Again there was a ripple, only it was soothing, like the waves of a pond on a hot summer afternoon, and it washed over them both with the sensation of sunshine. Aizen immediately melted into the feeling, eyes fluttering once again.  
  
However, like a struck tuning fork, Ulquiorra's horns again vibrated, producing a high, clear tone that made his eyes cross. No matter how slight or soothing the ripple, it always somehow rebounded between his horns and made him dizzy and wobbly.  
  
"I can't help myself when my internal magic alarm keeps going off," he grumbled, head aching even as his body tried to relax.  
  
"That seems odd. Why would yer 'internal magic alarm'," The blond said in the same exact manner as the Fourth, "be goin' off in th' first place?" He held the door to the common building open so Ulquiorra could guide Aizen in first.  
  
"I don't know. All I can discern is there is heavy magic in the area, which doesn't help considering my mate is the Court Mage. Thus I am constantly around magic. I need to find that spell to turn my alarm  _off_ ," the bat grumbled as he guided the butterfly to a nearby chair and helped him into it before fluttering up to one of his own special perches installed on the ceiling, hanging upside down and wrapping his wings like a cape.  
  
"Well, have ya tried just...like...askin' fer it ta be turned off?" Shinji moved about the kitchen as if he lived there—handed a cup to the coffeepot, pulled a plate from the exact cabinet where they belonged, placed a scone given to him by the freezer on it, and offered it to the toaster oven—all as though he worked with living appliances every day of his life. Then he turned and looked up at Death. "I dunno, mebbe sum'thin' like 'Gods of silence, hear my prayer, make th' sound that isn't there vanish from within my mind b'fore I wind up goin' blind'."  
  
Both Horsemen looked at him in surprise and shock for a moment, then a soft black pulse rippled over Ulquiorra. "...Shinji. What you just did...you...Aizen?"  
  
The Third pulled his human to him. "My sweet mate, my darling love...you just cast a spell on him. Which you should not be able to do, not that it's a bad thing. As soon as I've recovered, we need to leave to prevent the magic-infested air of the Court from changing you any further. We wouldn't want you accidentally cursing those jocks while trash talking, now would we?"  
  
"Eh...uh...ok. As soon as ya've got yer strength back, we c'n go...I guess."  
  
The blond frowned, unsure what it was that he'd done exactly, but if his lover was concerned about it, he figured that he probably shouldn't tell them he'd read it in a book yesterday. Or at least he thought he had. He remembered reading the book. In fact, he remembered reading it often, regularly referencing it for things, though he wasn't sure what exactly he'd need wolfsbane and dragonsblood for at college.  
  
Aizen ate his scone, drank his coffee, and spirited his mate back home as fast as he could Flit. He needed to protect him from Awakening...if it could even be stopped now.  
  
Shinji giggled, as he always did when they Flitted, "I don' know why yer so scared. I'm fine. So what if I c'n catch snippets o' stuff. If they help an' ain't hurtin' me, what's th' big deal?"  
  
Aizen simply kissed him, much to the blond's confusion. How could he tell him what he suspected? How could he say 'I think you're Awakening and if it drives you insane like every other time we both will die'? He couldn't. So he just rocked his mate and prayed, for the first time, his calculations were incorrect.  
  
"C'mon," The lithe younger male twisted in his lover's arms until he had one hand trapped between both of his own so he could drag the brunette back to their bedroom, dismissing the undercurrent of worry hanging between them. "We've still got an anniversary ta celebrate!"  
  
It was a week or so later, as once again the Veil began to thin as the days marched steadily towards Samhain, when Shinji had his first migraine since returning home. He was coming out of another of Professor Marechiyo's required but irritating current events classes, and joking with a young man also from Japan with long, painfully straight white hair. He'd transferred in and been assigned to the blond for orientation, finding that working with his lover meant his grasp of Japanese was much better than that of any of his peers. So, when Jushiro cracked a joke about his head being too full, the pale Sophomore practically panicked as Shinji fell to his knees, clutching his temples.  
  
Immediately, the paler student flew to his side, rubbing his back and calling his name, but the blond didn't hear him. He was lost for the moment in a vision of crusaders bearing torches crying out for murder and destruction in the name of a god created by a heretic and perpetuated by fanatics.  
  
It took several minutes, and Jushiro violently shaking his shoulder, for the vision to fade. Slapping on his signature grin, Shinji climbed back to his feet and brushed off his classmate's worries. He laughed, "Mah. I'm fine. Just all that BS Mary-chan's shovin' at us, ne?"  
  
The snowtop didn't seem quite convinced, but there was nothing that he could do about it, so he simply mumbled, "Must be."  
  
The two went on about their day as though nothing had happened, at least on Shinji's part. Little did the blond realize how his cheeks had begun to sink in, and circles were growing under his eyes. All this merely got worse as the days passed. Knowing something of chronic illness himself, Jushiro tried to get him to acknowledge what was going on, without much success.  
  
"Hirako-san, I can't help noticing you're looking almost as pale as I am today."  
  
The white-haired male commented three days before Halloween, when the blond finally had gotten to a point where his smile was strained and his energy was limp. How he managed to hide it from his over-attentive boyfriend was beyond the foreign transfer student.  
  
"Mah." Shinji said weakly, leaning against the wall of the library, where they were waiting for Jushiro's other half, a shameless flirt from their class with a heart of gold and an odd sense of fashion.  
  
"Don't tell me you're fine, Hirako-san. You are anything but fine. Believe me, I know fine, and you are not it." The snowtop scolded.  
  
Huffing, the blond looked away. "It's nothin' ta worry about. I'll  _be_  fine once it's over."  
  
"Once what's over?" The one they were waiting for stepped out of the building with his odd straw hat and ballet pink hoodie covered in cherry blossoms.  
  
"Hirako-san is once again denying that anything is wrong with him, when clearly, there is!" Jushiro frowned.  
  
The lanky basketball player, with wavy brunette hair that reached the middle of his back, ran a hand over his chin, scratching the slight scruff. "Well, if he's not comfortable talkin' about it, I don't see how it's our business, Jyuu-chan. But we should try to keep some meat on his bones, and probably see if we can't get him to laugh a bit more."  
  
"Oi, Shunsui! Don't talk 'bout me like I ain't…even…here?"  
  
Shinji trailed off, hand flying to his head as he pushed off from the wall to stumble several steps forward, overcome with dizziness and that blinding pain erupting between his temples. He was completely unaware of the other two stepping up to try and grab him as he crashed to his knees in the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
Within his mind, the blond saw a great winged beast, half lion, half eagle soaring over his head, but on its tail was a cloaked figure with a silver cross hanging outside the almost black jerkin. The figure raised a crossbow and Shinji felt himself jump in the way of the bolt, letting the griffin escape. The hunter wrenched the protruding wood from the blond's shoulder and tossed him against a tree, full intending to shoot him again, but his hands flew up and a gold light surrounded them.  
  
"Diana, Huntress of the Moon, protect Your Paladin from this doom, turn the bolt and bend the blade, let this wretched soul be saved!" Inside the vision, he spoke perfect English, but to the two trying to help him, it was some gibberish that combined Latin and German.  
  
Light exploded from him, knocking Jushiro to the ground...well, almost. The white-haired student landed in Shunsui's lap. The two smiled at each other nervously, then immediately ran back to Shinji's aid.  
  
"Hirako-san! Are you alright?" Jushiro hesitated to touch the shaking blond, and Shunsui pulled off his hoodie to drape over Shinji's shoulders.  
  
Feeling the bolt of magic from the cafe where he'd been waiting, Aizen shot up. The only thought in his head was  _Magic. Magic on the Campus. MATE!_  With no further input, his body took off, and all of a sudden he was there, Shinji cradled in his arms, crooning in German and stroking his head, soothing vermillion magic weaving around him.  
  
The blond sobbed, "Whyyy~!? Why'd they hafta kill it!? Th' feathers don't do nothin'!"  
  
Again Jushiro and his cushion exchanged a look, "We'll...ah...leave you to it, Aizen-san." The white-haired student said, bowing and pulling away from the pair.  
  
"So…Jyuu-chan, I hear you like candy?" The tall, long-haired brunette threw his arm around the paler male's shoulders as they walked away, their conversation drifting away on the wind.  
  
Aizen rocked him. The only creature whose feathers had no use were—"Griffins were powerful, strong, defenders of home and those they called friends. In order to wage war on any those the griffins protected, they...had to get around them. They chose to do so by...destroying them all. And taking the...the...wings as their...their trophies." He bent his head over the smaller man, holding him close, wings tucked around them both in a curtain of brownish-red pain that was almost invisible to the outside world.  
  
"I know! It's not fair! All it was tryin' ta do was make a nest...why? Why are they so evil?" Tortured, searching eyes looked up into the butterfly's face. He was lost, more hurt by the death of the creature in his mind than he had been by his own abuse.  
  
"Because they are stupid, arrogant and greedy. Narcissistic and of the belief that they are Gods. And anything that does not fit that worldview must be destroyed." Famine pressed their foreheads together. "They're all gone, my love. All of them. I could not save them, though I tried. Humans propagate so  _quickly_ ," his voice lowered to a snarl, "I could never kill them off fast enough! So I made them suffer, but it did not bring them back. I cannot bring them back. Not anymore."  
  
"Wh-what about th'...th' others?" He whimpered, clutching Aizen's shirt. "So many others...gone...all gone...an' I...an' I...why wasn't I here? Why couldn't I save 'em? It's m' job...I was s'posed ta..." He was panting, calming and mumbling now, collapsed against his lover as the pain drained away.  
  
"You were not yourself and that was not your job. T'was mine. T'was I who failed, not you, my love," Aizen murmured, bundling him up in his arms and taking him home.  
  
He was Awakening, there was no mistaking it. And such events could not be stopped, so what was he to do now? It was mind-numb instinct that found his Flit ending at the Shrine instead of the apartment where the two had been living for the last year. The brunette didn't even notice as he entered the South building and into his sanctuary.  
  
"But...I'm th'..." He trailed off, passed out against his lover's chest, but still trembling in his unconsciousness. His lips still moved, silent words, mumbling of the horrors he saw behind his eyelids.  
  
Aizen whispered a spell to quiet his mind, to put the memories back where they belonged—in the darkness of the past lives. Still, he knew it was only a temporary measure. He tucked Shinji into his bed, then sat on the edge and buried his face in his hands, not an inch from crying. His lover, his soul mate, was going to die…again. He didn't care about his own death, after this long he fucking welcomed it, but not Shinji. Not as he was just on the edge of coming into himself, of gaining his sanity and restoring his soul! The warlock deserved so much more than he could ever have done to her for this!  
  
A cough came from the doorway of the bedroom, subtle, but with an air of power.  
  
Aizen's wings snapped out and alert even as his head came up in startled reflex, though when he saw his King standing there he quickly blinked away the glossiness of the threatening tears and cleared his closed throat.  
  
"Some—" he swallowed to loosen the tight muscle, he sounded so hoarse and raspy, "Something I can do for you, my King?"  
  
"You seem to have a problem that is affecting the entire Court, Famine. It's not every day my brother has to cast a bubble over the library to keep his lover from running into the wall. So, instead I must ask, is there something I can do for you?" Ichigo leaned against the doorframe, worry on his face, and his arms crossed over his chest. The vein in his temple was throbbing, a telltale sign that the monarch had a pounding headache.  
  
The butterfly's resulting chuckle was weak, hollow. "I apologize, but in this instance, I do not think so. My mate is Awakening. Due to the trauma in his lives, the pain in his memories thanks to that foul curse keeping me separate from him, this will drive him insane, just as it has every time before. It is the horror of what it means to have a broken Key, that they die so close to becoming who they were meant to be—" his voice broke again, and it took him a few minutes of dead silence and several hard swallows to continue. "That being the case, he will t-take his own life, and n-nothing I nor anyone else can do will st-stop him. He is, after all, th-the Paladin," a sort of hysterical laugh followed this as he pressed one hand to his eyes. "He is literally the  _only_  one who can refuse your direct Orders, so even your Directive not to take s-suicide or to stay sane would fail to help."  
  
"What if he didn't remember?"  
  
The orangette frowned, looking over the slim blond that was both so familiar and so foreign at the same time. Until the Paladin truly Awakened, the figure in the King's mind remained fairly shapeless with no face, but being in front of the soul who would be the Paladin was like being with an old friend, someone who always knew how to laugh when he tripped over his feet.  
  
"If there were a way to do it, I would," Aizen said with a deep sigh. "But such memories cannot stay repressed long. I should know. I've tried...so many, many times." He drew his hand down the troubled cheek to find it wet with tears shed from the depths of the man's nightmares.  
  
"Well...what about not repressing them? Grimm's been fine since we did that memory transfer thing, and," He blushed deeply, shifting his foot against the floor. "we've been closer than ever now that I can see what he's seen."  
  
"The...Memory Keeper!" Aizen groaned, this was why he needed his Paladin! Then he stood and with no warning went to the nearest wall and bashed his head into it several times. "How could I have been so stupid as to forget?! It's been less than a month! Oooh, I have been such a moron for so  _long_ —"  
  
"WHOA! Stop that!" An invisible and spongy barrier sprung up between the butterfly and the wall as the King sprung forward and uncrossed his arms. "Not only is that bad for the wall, we need your noggin intact for the spell, don't we?"  
  
"Shiro has the book and recipe," Aizen muttered, hand to his reddened forehead, but he didn't test the barrier. He already knew he'd bounce clear across the room.  
  
"Then, I'll go get him, and the things we need, and you will stay here, be good and tend to your mate." The orangette turned to leave, only to look over his shoulder, "I fully expect him to be Marked as soon as he's not going insane, ne? The last thing any of us need is to have to chase you down because the two of you had a fight—don't tell me you two don't fight, all couples fight—and you can't find him because you haven't Marked him yet."  
  
Famine drew himself up to his full height and sniffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Unmarked or not, I will never be  _unable_  to find my own mate, not now that the curse is lifted and I'm at full power. There is no place on earth where Famine and Death cannot reach," The honorific was added as an afterthought, "my liege."  
  
"Yeah," Ichigo chuckled, "But  _I'm_  not the only one the Paladin can defy." He walked off to gather his brother, and the other three horsemen just in case, leaving the pair to their solitude for a while.  
  
The butterfly simply sat on the edge of the bed, his bravado deflated at being reminded of just how special his key was out of the four of them, and stroked his mate's hair. The touch made Shinji whimper in his sleep, his brow furrowing and sweat making him clammy. So the brunette pulled away to mix the potion while he waited. It was the only thing that he could do to keep himself busy as everything else had to be done at the time of the spell-casting, because it was dependent on the runes the Mage would draw from the Ley Lines under the Shrine.


	3. Bringing Up The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winding down now. Only two chapters to go. It's been a long ride, but a lot of fun I think. Enjoy, minna! Ja ne!

In a very short while, Ichigo returned, Shiro in tow, along with Renji, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. The bat carried an icepack where he actually had flown into the wall when the butterfly and his mate arrived, the tiger limped in with restraints slung over his shoulder as he was still healing from having to help in this way with the panther, who, in turn, brought everything else—stones, candles, chalk for marking the floor, paint for marking the bodies, and sustenance in the form of chocolate and wine. The Mage set up the book that had been so helpful the first time on the bedside table, frowning at Shinji and muttering something about idiot insects while blotting away some of the sweat and casting a minor analgesic spell to numb the near constant migraines he knew the smaller male was enduring. The King directed the others to stand about the room, Renji at the door, Grimmjow next to the window, and Ulquiorra by the bed, behind Aizen.  
  
"Gin has the children practicing shielding in the East building." Ichigo informed the butterfly, then turned to his brother, "So, how do we do this? I was sort of...blown through it last time."  
  
Shiro looked up, then handed his twin a pot of paint, "Here, start inking the  _bug_  while I do th' same ta his mate. Jus' follow th' symbols in th' book here." He pointed to the page that had 'Memory Keeper' scrawled across the top.  
  
Aizen's eyebrow went up. "Dare I even ask what has you so upset?"  
  
His voice was dry, even removed. It was an odd, even, cold tone none of them had ever heard before. It made Grimmjow's tail fluff up, and Ulquiorra's ears flatten. Even Renji shuddered. Said bug climbed off the bed to give Shiro full access, and his eyes were like his voice...oddly cold and distant. Shut off. Yes, he was completely shut off from the others, his inner fire and emotion, any connection to the outside environment cut off like a burnt-out light bulb. This was even worse than the black wings, and it frightened the other Horsemen.  
  
Shiro grabbed his chin. "That." He jerked it, glaring into that dead-panned expression. "M th' fuckin' Mage! I C'N SEE YER STUPID, ALL THOUGHT-OUT PLAN B'FORE YA EVEN FINALIZE IT!"  
  
Disgust radiated from the albino. He wouldn't speak of it, refused to acknowledge it, and even more, refused to meet his twin's sad—too sad—eyes. He would not recite why the butterfly's plans for suicide struck a chord so deep within him that he couldn't even bear the connection he shared with the one person who'd been at his side since before he was born. Turning away, he shuddered, going back to pulling runes out of the air and placing them around the room in soft glowing colors. He was muttering under his breath again, and if a few of his motions are more choppy than usual, it only served to punctuate the fact that something about this situation greatly upset him in deep ways that none of the others had ever seen before. The only one not reacting to the volatile attitude was Ichigo, who was very quiet as he gestured for Aizen to remove his shirt.  
  
The Third's mouth just slightly curved up as he bared himself to the waist. "We're hoping we don't have to go down that road," he replied serenely, legs crossing at the ankles as he hovered in the air. "Grimmjow, kindly make the circles. I can't, as my magic is going to go wild and the circles would dissolve before it was time."  
  
The First nodded and started sketching with the chalk, deathly quiet with his velvet-padded footsteps as the whole Court reflected on that something. They knew of course. How after the monarch's twin little sisters there had supposed to be another baby—a little boy—but he hadn't survived. It had been devastating to their mother, and within the next year she'd taken her own life, swallowing the entire bottle of anti-depressants her doctor had given her to deal with the miscarriage.  
  
They'd learned all there was to learn about King and Mage once it had become obvious who the twins were. But it wasn't to be talked about. No one mentioned,  _ever,_  why the pair had grown up without a mother from the age of nine. In fact, the only time anything about that lost little brother had been brought up was when the King's heirs had been born, sixteen years ago. Because Shiro had asked very quietly if maybe they couldn't name one of the boys Kon in honor of that missing sibling? So they had, and it was explained then why the blond-haired boy with the orange highlights had been so special to the albino. Not that he loved the dark-haired, ice-blue-eyed twin any less. Kon was the heir; Tensa would be the next Mage. That gave the more stoic child an equally special place in Shiro's heart, but they all knew that Kon was almost more dear to him than his own twin.  
  
The sole reason for that being that it had been Shiro who had discovered their mother's cold, dead body on that rainy June afternoon when he'd challenged and beaten Ichigo in a race to get home from spending the day with Uncle Kisuke and Yama-jii. Goat Face hadn't yet been home from work, but Yama-jii was there immediately, pulling the albino boy into his arms and trying to soothe his screaming. That was really the beginning of Shiro's obsession with demons and magic, because to start with, before he'd gotten a grasp on what the Cycle of Rebirth really meant, he'd been driven to try and find a way to bring their mother back from the dead. Or at least, to contact her from this plane of existence. He'd never been successful at it, and over the years the drive had dwindled, but he never stopped researching, on the off chance he just might have found something that could have fulfilled that childish heartfelt plea.  
  
None of that mattered to Aizen at the moment though. He'd made up his mind. If he couldn't have his mate this time around…if the beautiful blond took his own life…the Third horseman would follow him into the grave. And he  _wasn't_  going to change his mind. No matter how the Mage and the King felt about it. He had been alone too long for any other option to be viable if this failed.  
  
Ichigo's voice was heavy but barely above a whisper, "It doesn't change the fact that we would be lost without you, So-so."  
  
He finished his drawing with a flourish, and stepped back behind Renji. Though he could easily balance his brother, the King couldn't interfere in the inner-workings of his Court. He had to remain objective, and he knew, if this didn't go as planned, he knew if he was part of it, he'd inflict his Will on them both, trapping them in a state where neither could move forward nor could anyone send them back.  
  
Shiro took the potion from the windowsill, poured it into two cups, and stalked over to the butterfly. "Just so ya know..." He growled, dangerous and low, as he handed the brunette his cup, "If this don't work, I will never fergive ya." His eyes flashed, and he whirled back around to collect himself and his magic before working the spell. "Qio, I need th' Paladin awake. C'n ya rouse him 'nough ta drink th' potion?"  
  
"Then this had better work, ne?" It was a simple reply to both of the twins; again, rather serene. Aizen seemed to have gone somewhere inside himself, somehow, in preparation for the influx of memories.  
  
The bat simply came forward to remove the spell-induced sleep, gently shaking his shoulder and coaxing the blond up until he could drink and swallow the potion without choking. The butterfly downed it at the same moment Shinji did.  
  
Shiro immediately set to work Grounding the magic that began to whip about the room, "Lord of Stones, Gods of Earth, bring balance and re-birth, keep the—oh screw it!" He cursed, and continued,  _Goddamnit all, do as your told!_  
  
The energies flung about the room settled into a complicated weaving pattern that only the Mage could sort out, feeding the memories of one into the mind of the other, and linking to two even further than they already were. The blond on the bed came fully conscious, staring wide-eyed at the butterfly and he reached forward with one hand, the fingertips glowing in gold more brightly than they ever had before.  
  
Famine, eyes swirling with the same rainbow in his wings, reached for and took that out-stretched hand—then his power exploded. In an absolutely blinding array of color, his magic swirled within the circles, being channeled, and shrieking when, joining with gold and memory, it was borne back to its source. The never-ending loop of magic and memory, of lives and pain, seemed to go on forever. Renji, due to his injuries, had collapsed against the wall from the backlash, eased to the ground by the King, who stood as the final barrier between the circle of magic and the outside world. Grimmjow ducked his head behind his arm, shielding himself physically from the blinding light, and even Ulquiorra had to hide within his wings.  
  
At last, hours later, the final life before the current one's memories were brought into the butterfly's mind on a ribbon of gold and yellow, and Aizen slumped where he knelt on the bed, wings giving weak flickers.  
  
Shinji panted heavily, eyelids fluttering, fairly certain he'd passed out and been reawakened several times in the process, but it felt like a weight larger than anything he could comprehend was lifted from his mind. He felt light, airy almost; like he could fly if he wanted to, and it helped him to gather himself together. He reached with his other hand, pulling the exhausted Third to his chest. Their first kiss was soft, the joining of two souls in one place, but it ignited more, the fire between them fanned by Shinji's new-found wind.  
  
Aizen, on the other hand, was completely exhausted, though he tried to match his lover's enthusiasm. It seemed Shinji would be doing the work this time, something that the brunette, as a gentleman, tried not to let happen too often.  
  
All it took to remind the Paladin that they both were too tired to truly enjoy one another was the waning of his butterfly's strength against his embrace. So, the blond merely smiled and cupped his lover's cheek, brushing his thumb under one thoroughly worn out eye. A line of gold appeared following his movement, and he continued tracing Aizen's cheekbone down to his jaw in the way of the ancient Egyptian pharaohs. His index finger added a second line from the corner of the Third's eye, curling up to meet his brow.  
  
All the while he murmured, "Always be Mine,  _Liebling_."  
  
Famine chuckled softly and kissed the wrist in front of him. "I will never be anyone else's, dear one." His wings folded flat, and he curled up as he hadn't done since he was a child, eyes drooping. "I...want to Mark you...later. When we have more energy..."  
  
"Ya already have, my love...ya already have." Shinji chuckled tiredly, as the kiss blossomed into a Milkweed flower on the inside of his wrist.  
  
Oh they'd consummate the Marking later, multiple times if the Paladin had anything to say about it, but for now, he was content in just staying curled with his butterfly, and letting the rest of the universe slip away.  
  
Ichigo coughed lightly to get everyone else's attention and Shiro nodded, leaning heavily against the wall near Ulquiorra. The albino smiled, one eye closed. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a candy bar, took one square of it and handed the rest to the bat while he nibbled. In response, Death pulled his mate, and the candy, into his protective wings and nibbled on the bar, tail twitching. The Mage tried to take a step toward the door on his own and failed miserably. The bat promptly picked him up in his arms, offering him the rest of the chocolate bar from where it was clamped in his teeth, already stalking from the room.  
  
Renji and Grimmjow supported one another, exhausted just from the backlash and the lightshow. As they reached the door, the King stepped in to bolster them both, holding one feline on each side, and leaving the Third and his mate to their much deserved privacy.  
  
Once the door was shut, Aizen pulled his mate into snuggle and dropped into an exhausted, busy sleep. No dreams for him tonight, he had memories to sort!  
  
It took two days for the pair to resurface to the land of the living, but when Shinji did, he yawned with a noise that only the completely content make. He scooted himself into a sitting position, the brown mess of hair that was his lover's head slipping down into his lap. The sunlight from outside told him it was early afternoon, and the sound of the birds told him that he had exactly twenty-four hours before Samhain. What he didn't hear were the sounds that made his heart break. There were no fairy bells, or siren songs. No whistling dryads, or humming fauns. No unicorns. No dragons. No selkies. No merfolk. The world around him was teeming with life, but the melody of magic was missing. In essence, the Plane of the Living...was dead.  
  
It was the same horrendous, gruesome silence Aizen had been living with for thousands of years. It was the sound that had driven him to the cusp of madness once or twice, that sound of silence. He had grown accustomed to it, more or less, over the years. But nothing sounded quite the same. He shifted slightly at his mate's movement, but grumbled a bit, wings fluttering as his eyelids tried to open without much success.  
  
"We need to fix this, So-so." The blond looked around, frowning.  
  
The sakura tree outside their window cried silently into the breeze and a Shinji let a tendril of the magic he now understood flow from his fingers to soothe her pain. Ten thousand petals, and not a one worn by the spirit who should have lived within her branches. There was a sudden shift in the air, and it brought an even deeper frown to the Paladin's face. He nudged his mate.  
  
"So-so...we have a visitor."  
  
 _That_  got him bolting upright, eyes wide and wings flared. He wasn't as intimidating as say Ulquiorra or Renji, but it was still a warning sign that regardless of how peaceful he may look, he'd let  _nothing_  harm his mate.  
  
The shadow that separated from the wall was bowed as low to the ground as it could get, its belly touched the floor, and its tail actually dragged for once. "We're ssso very sssorry." A soft voice, hissed. "Ssshe had our treasure...Forsssed usss to sssubmit to her...we ssspied for her...killed for her...did dessspicable thingsss for her...we cannot give back to you what you lossst, but we cannot help begging for forgivenesss."  
  
The nue was strong, old, powerful, with deep purple markings, and a heavy ruff. Its knuckles were worn from travel, and its brow deeply furrowed. The snake that was its tail, curled around those massive forearms, eyes focused on the space beneath the bed. The eighteen years since its last visit to the Shrine had not been kind to the aged dreamweaver.  
  
"This is...I see. Shinji, this is your jurisdiction, love," Aizen said gently, turning to his mate, though the edges of his wings began to darken considerably. "You are the Paladin, the Protector. Forgiveness for any misdeeds, especially when held captive, is only yours to give."  
  
"Well, what'd he do?" Shinji asked, looking between the creature and his mate.  
  
"We are responsible for the extinction of many of the magical races. The warlock-who-has-no-name conscripted us to lure Beings to where humans could take advantage of them, and collect parts of them for use in her spells." The baboon head bowed until it rested on the floor.  
  
"I poisssoned the Mage for getting clossse to War." The snake added, a wriggle going through its body.  
  
A blond brow arched but the Paladin looked more bored than annoyed. "Anythin' else?"  
  
"We told her Famine was coming for her."  
  
"We ssspied on War and knew when he Awakened."  
  
"At that moment, we hoped she would reveal herself to answer for her crimes."  
  
"We were correct in that asssumption, but it alssso gave her time to prepare."  
  
"After her Trial, we tormented the Jester because he was the last kitsune, and mated to War."  
  
"It wasss foolisssh of usss, but we could do nothing elssse until he ssstood up againssst usss. It freed usss to look for our treasssure."  
  
"We found a good many artifacts in our search of the ruins of her home. We brought them with us in the hopes that it might help to atone for the crimes we committed in her service."  
  
"Hopefully they will be of sssome ussse to you."  
  
In the manner of all multi-headed Beings, they took turns speaking. The baboon pulled a satchel out from beneath itself, and sticking from the top was the dragon's horn wand that Famine had been sure he'd taken with him after the warlock's Trial so many years ago. Pushing it forward, the nue took a step back to allow the Third and his mate a chance to retrieve the items without fear of repercussions. Shinji knelt, and began sorting through the bag. Besides the wand there was a vial of unicorn blood, the tail of a kitsune, primary feathers from a phoenix, the pelt of a selkie, a vampire's fang, a full set of werewolf's claws, powdered mermaid scales, on and on and on. A few things were still missing, but most of what they needed to resurrect the missing species was in that bag.  
  
"I think...in light o' yer attention ta detail...I c'n fergive yer trespasses...however," Shinji paused and the nue froze, swallowing nervously, "Ya must work here in th' Shrine, aidin' th' Court in penance fer havin' harmed th' Mage and th' Jester."  
  
"Thank you, Sir Summer." The Being bowed again, obviously relieved.  
  
"Take this ta th' library and give it ta Death. He'll store it 'til we're ready fer it." The blond closed the top, and climbed back up onto the bed, as the nue gave yet another bow and vanished through the Veil on its errand, taking the bag with it. He turned to his lover once they were alone again, "How was that?"  
  
"That was...wonderful, mate," Aizen tried to assure him, but his wings had turned black as pitch unconsciously.  
  
There was a reason  _Shinji_  was the Paladin—Famine tended to be much too unforgiving. Just bringing up that warlock put him into fits. So having to determine whether to pardon the one who was  _aiding_  her…? Even knowing she was holding them captive, even aware they had no choice, if it were up to him…he knew he could not have forgiven them. It wasn't in him.  
  
"You made the...the best choice, love, I…I…just…I need to…" his wings snapped and he shuddered.  
  
Sharp, brown eyes narrowed by a fraction and the blond grabbed his lover's face, kissing him soundly, with all of the love and emotion he could pour into the gesture. Like a spell, but better, Aizen's wings fell limp and turned a lavender-pink of love and arousal, eyes closing as he purred and returned as much of his own love as he could into the kiss. His loving, darling, amazing mate...what had he been upset about again?


	4. Ain't Nothing but Mammals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this, minna. I'm not sure where I'm going next exactly. I've gotten pretty big into Homestuck lately. So, that may be where I'm concentrating my focus. Can't say I've completely abandoned Bleach though. Thanks everybody for sticking with me, both here and my oh-so-patient followers on my other fics. I swear I haven't orphaned them! x.x Also, smut is coming in the next chapter! SO MUCH SMUT! XD

"So, why I've got a bag o' magical artifacts sittin' on m' desk ag'in?" Shiro asked for the third time, as he peered into the satchel.

The nue had just disappeared, leaving behind a cryptic apology along with the sack and refusing the meet the albino's eyes. The Mage had at first been curious. He'd examined all of the different objects and trinkets, powders and oils, and, at his lover's prompting, referenced several tomes and scrolls so he could catalogue the whole lot.

"Because they are needed," Ulquiorra replied, also for the third time. As occupied with organizing and labeling as he was, his mind was a bit too distracted to give a proper explanation. However, this time he added, "I'll tell you what for when we're done," as he delicately placed the jar of mermaid scales where Shiro had marked for it to go.

He didn't dare touch the dragon-bone wand, and had prevented his mate from doing so when he'd tried. That thing had so much  _blood_ on it, so much  _darkness_ imbued down to the little bits of remaining marrow. He shuddered to think how that darkness would attack the mage if he touched it with his bare hands.

"Ok, yeah. I got that. I got it when ya said it th' first time. I got it when ya said it th' second time. An' yes, I get now, but what ya still haven't said is  _why_ 're they needed?!" Flopping back in his chair with all the grace of a pouting toddler, Shiro crossed his arms over his chest and glared at said wand that drew him in like nothing else in the bag had.

"Famine and the Paladin will require them, once the memories are sorted through and they have reconnected," Ulquiorra said with the slightest of fond smiles for the pair's amorous nature and successful spell.

Then, with a dark glare at the bone that had absorbed the Warlock's evil like a magical sponge, he caged the thing carefully in his claws and pulled it away from the items underneath—faerie wings and tiny vials of nue poison. Shiro watched him with a deeper pout. What did the Fourth think? He couldn't resist temptation?

By way of explanation the bat looked to his mate with an apology in his expressive eyes. "I can still  _smell_  that Warlock on these items. I am glad Ichigo forbid me to take her. Her eternal torment is well-earned."

The albino huffed again, and rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know. I mean, I can't blame ya guys but it just...I dunno...it makes me squirm."

He was deliberately looking away. That had been the hardest part of adjusting to the whole situation. He didn't say anything to anyone, but at night, if he was awake after everyone else had fallen asleep, he could see the look in the woman's eyes as he'd healed her again and again and again during the Trial. He couldn't cross through the courtyard without hearing her screams, and it didn't matter that eighteen years had passed, he could still smell the blood, see the stains in the stones. Involuntarily he shuddered, betraying his thoughts.

Ulquiorra went to his mate and hugged him, stroking his hair. "I know, dearest," he soothed, baritone soft and pleasant as his wings came around them both. "I know the cruelty you saw that day, from all of us, and your own twin, disturbed you. I know. I would be concerned if you weren't. You human mates are the balance to the ruthlessness and viciousness of we Horsemen. We are inhuman and you are all that keeps us from going too far." He kissed his lover's forehead.

The Mage turned his face into the equally pale chest that was his home these days and sighed. After a moment he fully relaxed by wrapping his arms around Death's waist. "Just...don't ask me ta do anythin' like it again an' I'll be fine."

"I was all for throwing her into Tartarus," Ulquiorra told him quietly, for the first time admitting the fact that Ichigo's Directive was warranted. He would have gladly taken her if the King had not demanded he stay his hand. "I would never ask you to do such a thing. I don't know why Ichigo told you to…Aizen or myself could have performed the same spell just as well."

"It was cuz he knew neither of ya could've done it th' way I did." He shuddered again, this time because of the implications about his twin, and took a deep breath. "King's got this...way o' doin' stuff. He c'n...kill ya wi' th' smile on his face. He 'pologizes fer beatin' ya up. There were these bullies when we moved ta Tokyo after Ma died. They didn't take too well ta me. Said I was weird an' stuff. Th' last time they ever picked on me, King cornered 'em. Him an' Red an' this other guy King called Chado who moved outta th' country after graduatin'. Th' three o' them fought th' guys pretty hard, but after a bit, I guess King got bored. Cuz leader-dude threw a punch at King when he wasn't lookin', but King caught it. He turn ta th' guy, smiled that...y'know what smile I mean...and said, 'sorry, I can't afford ta take any more injuries.' An' like right after that th' guy fell down, passed out cold, an' th' others carried him off like Hell itself was after 'em."

Ulquiorra simply nodded, ruffling his wings in an involuntary shiver. "I know the smile. And it is natural. It is part of his inner nature as the King. As a matter of necessity he must be both kinder, more gentle, and yet more vicious and brutal than any of the rest of the Court. It's necessary to keep order. That was...practice, so to speak. He was defending his personal Court at the time."

"But...ya know what I mean, though? How he couldn't let th' two of ya be tempted? He had ta make me do it...cuz I know how ta act like him." Shiro sighed again, playing with the soft fur at the base of his mate's tail.

"Well you are his twinnnngh~" Ulquiorra forgot everything he had been saying and the task at hand to melt into a puddle of total mush. "Dearrrrrr loving Lorrrrrrds you  _knnnnow_ what tha' does ta mmmmme," he purr-moaned, twitching sporadically.

The albino turned a smirking eye up at his lover and chuckled darkly, "Yeah. I do."

The best way for him to get his own mind off of uncomfortable topics was to tease, and his favorite target to tease was Death, because he knew just what to do to make the demon squirm in good ways. In fact, he added nibbling along the fur line below the monochromatic male's belly button to his playing, licking and nipping with teeth and tongue while continuing to comb through the ebony fur with his fingers.

There would be damage to repair later because the bat's clawed central wing-joints slammed into the floor so hard he punched small craters into the marble, cracks spider-webbing outward from them as his knees went weak and he all but collapsed onto his wings, both hands coming up to pull his claws through soft, thick spikes. Shiro may have designated himself 'bottom' in this relationship, but damn if he couldn't drive Death himself to his knees with no more than a brush of his fingers and a suggestive leer.

"Alright, alright, put yer dick away." The playfully chastising voice from just beyond the doorway interrupted them before they could go further.

The person gave Shiro enough time to ensure his mate was still well-covered by his fur, before striding into the library in glory that hadn't been around for entirely too long. Like summer personified, warm air accompanied him, his clothing was airy and light regardless that he wore a tee-shirt and jeans, and his hair, previously straw-like, positively glowed like the sun on a hot day. His grin was plastered on his face as proof that he knew exactly what he'd cut off.

"Mah! Ya've got a room fer that, don'tcha, Death?" Shinji teased. "An' we've got work ta do."

Shiro snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, as if you two haven't spent th' last two days doin' exactly th' same thing."

The blond strode across the room confidently and perched on the corner of the Mage's desk, careful not to disturb any of the artifacts. "But we did it in our room, ne?"

"Beside the point." The albino pouted, but the Paladin only laughed.

"And of course Aizen introduced you to the joys of magical lubrication," Ulquiorra said with amusement, unable to resist joining in on the teasing. "Less time fumbling and more time stretching, correct?" He didn't wait for the Paladin to respond before he resumed sorting. "However, I apologize, we have not yet finished. The warlock collected...a disturbing amount of material from anything she could use."

"Yeah, I fig'red. Pity I missed out on her...oh well. What can I do ta help? So-so's off doin'...somethin'..." Shinji frowned, trying to remember, though after a few moments he shook his head. "I dunno, but somethin'."

"Here," Shiro handed him the journal he'd been using to catalogue the stuff.

"Alright." The blond scanned over the list. "Where's th' wand? So-so said he wanted that kept sep'rate."

Ulquiorra pointed with one shiny, blood-soaked talon—the claws he'd used to move the wand had been tainted by the evil and he'd just ripped them out. Darkness so terrible could not be cleansed. At least they regrew quickly.

"There. The cursed thing lies untouched, the taint it carries too deep for the likes of me. I am too corruptible and I will  _not_ let it poison my mate. I had to separate it from the other...materials myself anyway, or they would have become poisoned by its taint as well."

"Hmm..."

Hopping off the table, Shinji crossed the room again and in the blink of an eye became The Paladin as he grasped the bone barehanded. Light overwhelmed his hand and the scent of hot grass filled the room. After a few moments he put it back down and shook his hand as though working out a cramp. "It's pretty bad but I think it's still useable. I definitely wouldn't let anybody touch it if I were you."

Meanwhile, Shiro took his lover's bloodied hand between his own and muttered a soft healing spell. He'd let the claws would regrow on their own, but he could at least stem the bleeding so the bat wasn't dripping all over the library. He watched the blond carefully though, and asked, for a fourth time.

"So, why d' we need this stuff? Qio won't gimme a straight answer."

Shinji laughed, grinning over his shoulder, "Course he won't. Straight ain't in his definition."

"The inscrutable nature of Death is all that keeps humans in line while they live," Ulquiorra replied—he wasn't aware of the other meaning of 'straight'. "However, since I cannot handle most of the items until I have washed off the blood, I might as well tell you these are all key ingredients in a spell only those two, Paladin and Famine, are able to perform as a pair. They can resurrect whole, magical beings from these tiny, scattered fragments," he gestured with his tail, "with me to breathe life into them. It is the only way to repopulate the magical world, which has been extinct for thousands of years. The nue we saw today is...very possibly the last of his kind, as was Gin before he and War started breeding like rabbits. The only magical creatures that exist now are those in slavery, and even most of them have perished from their cruel abuse."

"So, whadya need me for?" Shiro looked between the two, and frowned at Shinji, when the blond failed at hiding his snickering.

The Paladin coughed to control his laughter at Death's ignorance, and waved his hand. "The bat's right. Only So-so an' I can bring 'em back, but once they're back, we'll need yer magic ta keep 'em in line. I mean, we'll have Hell on our hands if we can't calm th' unicorn when he's born. Picky bitches they are. Hate non-virgins. We might hafta bring in a couple of the cubs fer that one." He was thinking out loud again. "Of course, then there's the siren. Y'ill need ta cast a silence dome 'round her so she doesn't try ta sing at us. Th' banshee'll need that too. An' th' sphinx..." He trailed off deep in his own mind as he began scribbling on a clean page in the journal, sorting through the different precautions he'd need once the spell got started.

The albino made a disgruntled noise as he realized he'd lost his notebook, and dug into his desk to pull out a new one so he could re-copy the list. "Do we hafta help th' nue though? He's th' fucker that bit me."

That brought Shinji's head back up and into the present. "Of course we do! Nue are rare and precious creatures. Without them there would be no dreams! They spin the tales and fabric of the dreamworld from the fur of their ruff and the gold they hoard. An' b'sides, he's been Fergiven."

Ulquiorra nodded. "And I'm sure he apologized when he Confessed his sins to beg for Forgiveness?" The question was polite, but the dangerous ticking of his tail was the clear warning that if he hadn't he would have to answer for it. "Also, we do need to bring back the rest of the species. He is quite old and has been enslaved so long I can still see the chain-marks in the core of his being. His hands are scarred from interrupted dream-weavings, likely another torture the Warlock inflicted to keep him obedient. You know how they hate to leave a dream unfinished, what with their tendency to warp into horrific nightmares." Then he leaned over and kissed Shiro. "He said he is now in service to the Court...that includes us. You can ask him to run and fetch things for your spells and potions, as he can step beyond the Veil. It is his penance."

"Still don't trust him." Shiro muttered, licking his lips.

His tongue never had gone back to pink after being purged of the poison, though his sclera and fingernails returned to normal except when he was particularly angry. It was how the children of the Court gauged Uncle Shiro's mood. If he was 'bleeding' it meant he was getting angry and only the bravest—Pantera, Shanks, and Toshiro—dared to push him. All of the others immediately apologized at the first speck of black in either hand or eye.

Shinji ruffled the white spikes on his way back across the room to inspect the vials of poison. "Course he did. I wouldn't've Fergiven him if he hadn't."

The albino resisted the urge to growl just barely, especially when the blond noticed it and chuckled at him while sorting out vials that came in as many colors as they did sizes. This naturally was due to the different kinds of nue, each 'breed' wove a different sort of dream. Nightmares wouldn't exist if they could help it, but they were self-propagating things caused by an unfinished weaving's attempt to finish itself and failing. They hated those.

Ulquiorra calmed and cuddled his mate with a little grin, purring. "Oh ma~te," he sing-songed, a habit he'd only picked up after being with Shiro a few years. "You're getting needlessly tense. I do believe a little...'de-stressing session' is in order," he added a little nip to his Mark as punctuation.

The albino flushed, and bit his lip, only getting darker when he heard the increased laughter coming from the Paladin.

"Go on, go on. I'll be fine here. So-so should be along in a min'te an' if I really need help I'll call in the kitsune." The blond made a dismissive waving motion at the couple, not really looking up from his sorting, and mumbled, "Th' one species that don't need my help. Prolific vulpines."

"They do still need your protection," Ulquiorra reminded even as he bundled his mate up in his arms and made off with him, grinning like mad. "Now, mate, you've been busy for  _weeks_ and your Demon demands attention," he added in a husky whisper.

Between Grimmjow's adjustment, research, and then Aizen's troubles, they had not done more than sleep in the same room in a month and a half. He wanted some downtime with his mate damn it, and if he had to stop time to get it then  _so be it_!

As soon as the pair left, Shinji smiled softly. Now he just needed to get the others in the Shrine to engage in the same way. The Mage's magic was good, and Death's breath of Life would be essential, but in a spell of this magnitude...with this many creatures...he'd need more Creation. It was an odd sensation for the blond. The protective longing he'd always felt for beasts made sense now, and was so much stronger! He rubbed his neck, backing away from the collection of misaligned scales—this was drake not salamander, that was manticore not chimera. But how? The kitsune would be easy. All he had to do was make War sit still for a short while...though weren't they abstaining until the twins were older? Fuck...that made things difficult. Unconsciously he bit his lip, his mind going faster than words could keep up, and utterly absorbed in his arranging.

Aizen came in just then, looking slightly dazed, blinking in time with wing-flutters. His hair was mussed on one side, and he had what looked suspiciously like a bite mark on his neck just under his jaw. "...Love, I don't suppose you know where that book on Ultimate Strength Contraceptive Spells is, do you?"

"Fourth stack, seventh shelf, thirtieth book from the left, green cover with gold lief on the spine. Can't miss it." Shinji responded without looking up from the reference book on kirin, kelpies, unicorns and other equine magical beasts, but pointed over his shoulder. "And tell Gin, he needs ta keep his paws off. I don't wanna be step-father ta a kitsune kit."

"I'll tell him, but if he doesn't get pinned by his mate soon that may very well happen," the brunette said, still a bit dazed as he fluttered off to the directed area.

Kitsune, if they didn't get enough sex, would pounce the first adequate sexual partner they saw, and Famine was by nearly all standards more than merely adequate. Furthermore, asking kitsune to abstain from their mate was  _asking_ to get a stepchild.

"Well, then—" Shinji was cut off by the sound of the library door banging open.

"Wherrre is he? Must..." Gin sniffed and growled out something in no human language before attempting to stalk off for the stacks.

"Hold up there, Foxy!"

The Paladin snagged his center tail, the kitsune's own momentum bringing him down on his rather fuzzy chin in a sprawl across the stones. Silver fur bristled and frost grew on Shinji's hand as the vulpine growled another string of non-human words.

"Hey, I may not've known my father but at least he wasn't a wetback! Now knock it off, I need ya ta mate yer tiger in a min er two anyway."

The word 'mate' had the large conical ears perking and the other two tails wagging impatiently, a soft whining noise emanating from the canine humanoid much like that of a dog awaiting a treat being held in front of his nose.

The blond rolled his eyes and called, "So-so, love. Hurry please? I'm startin' ta develop frostbite."

There was the sound of ancient Greek, spoken quickly but clearly, and a snap of green magic came down on Gin, concentrating on his belly where it became a dark green seal.

Using his other hand, Shinji grasped Gin's chin so the kitsune had to look the Paladin in the eye. He may be part of the Court, but at his most basic, the silver-haired male was still a kitsune and therefore under the direction and jurisdiction of the one who was curator for the magical world. So, even though the vulpine attempted to get away, a small  _lean_ on him from the blond, had him stilling as much as possible and focusing all of his attention on Shinji.

"Listen carefully, Inari no Musuko-san, ya are ta go directly ta yer bedroom an' wait fer yer mate. When he gets there ya c'n pounce him all ya like, but yer not ta touch anybody else, an' don't be distracted by anythin' on yer way. Ne?" He spoke softly, in old Japanese.

"Hai! Hai!" Gin panted, tails wagging furiously, and practically vibrating in Shinji's grasp. "Not a person. Just m'mate! Hai!"

"Good. Now go."

Halfway around the world, in the middle of a rather bloody battle, Renji frowned, suddenly feeling tugged. Why the hell did he abruptly feel there was somewhere  _else_  he needed to be…?

Just at that moment the blond let Gin go and the kitsune was out the door on a mist cloud so fast that it trailed behind him like an early morning fog, clinging to the edges of the tables and the doorframe. The Paladin sighed and shook his head, and to think...he was supposed to be the youngest of the Court.

Renji had just finished limping into their shared bedroom in order to get on some clean clothes and go look for his mate when the vulpine burst through the door. Finding that his mate was right in the middle of the room, already naked and vulnerable to 'attack', he grinned his most devious, and feral grin.

Back in the library, Aizen smiled gently as he came peeking around the bookshelf, checking that the coast was clear before he came slinking over to kiss his mate, purring, wings distributing a soft film of rose-colored dust. Even at his age, he was not immune to the kitsune's Mating Pheromones, especially as enhanced as they were by the beginning groundwork of the Paladin's spell.

The blond allowed it, with a smile and small purr of his own, but in the nature of the Paladin was his intense focus. He had one more pair to seek out and convince to 'get busy'. So, with a tickle along the place where the butterfly's wing met his shoulder blade, Shinji pulled away. "Hold onta that. We'll need it once th' magic starts workin'. But I gotta find me a panther. He's got a King ta seduce."

Aizen chuckled, swiped one hand along his wings, and raised an eyebrow at his mate. "It's not hard to do  _that_ , and I can do it from here." With the handful of wing-dust, still that lovely deep reddish purple, he blew it into the air and commanded, "Go to Grimmjow."

As though it was sentient, the dust swirled once and went streaking off to find the panther, stretching thin so as to become invisible. Shortly, Grimmjow's eyes dilated where he was sitting in the den with a book and he turned his nose up, tail curling and ears dropping to half-mast with dazed arousal. He rose to his feet and started to purr low in his throat as he trotted off in search of his mate. He found him in a meeting.

Well, that just would not do. His attention was on someone other than Grimmjow. Conquest promptly bent forward and with no warning hauled the King over his shoulder, turned on the pad of his foot and made off with him like the primitive-minded cave-cat he'd been turned into by the 'love dust'.

"Wh-what?!" Ichigo blinked widely at the priests and priestesses gathered in the living room rapidly getting smaller as he was hauled out of the converted chapel. Once out under open air, he turned to the back of his blue-haired Consort's head and propped his chin in his hand, using the well-muscled shoulder beneath him as a shelf. "I could have walked you know."

"Minnneeeeeee," he growled in response, tail a-twitch. "Mine was thinking about otherrrrrs." This was his most feral, basic state; he had 'taken' his mate from the 'enemy' and was now proudly returning to his den to enjoy his  _conquest_.

Shinji giggled as the pair passed the library windows. "Yer certainly effective." He stroked that junction of wing and shoulder again, "Now, we need ta take the artifacts an' place 'em. Everythin's gotta be in th' circle in th' courtyard b'fore we join th' others. Yer swarm should be able ta handle that, ne?"

Aizen smiled and snapped his fingers. Immediately, a contingent of moths appeared, each picking up an artifact and popping off to place them. "They are indeed helpful little creatures."

The pair paused to watch for a short while before the lord of butterflies added, softly, "I'm glad you utilized them as your comfort and secret-keepers."

"Yeah, me too." Shinji reached up and kissed his mate softly. He still couldn't get over the way things had turned out.

A bright, pale green, lunar moth fluttered almost silently up to the two of them, and gave a message only they could hear, in a language only they could understand as Famine, keeper of all things insect, and the Paladin, caretaker for the living world and all of its creatures. Aizen gave the thing a smile, and it promptly darted off to wherever it came from when it was summoned, and Shinji looked about the room, surveying what was left.

He nodded, "I think that's everythin'. All we need now is ta channel th' ritual and..." He smiled darkly with a burst of lust in his eyes, "get ta Creatin'."

The Third picked him up and grinned. "Well then, why don't we go feed my Ley Line some power, since that's hooked into the Circle, hmm?"

With that, he Flitted. Somehow, and Aizen would never admit how he did it, the clothes disappeared along the way as though vaporized. The entire situation made Shinji's normal giggles so much worse when he finally landed on the bed of their room.


	5. Go Forth and Multiply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it, Minna. The last chapter. TT~TT It's been such a GREAT ride! I wish I could say I had something else to upload in the Bleach-verse, but...I've been bit hard by Homestuck. If there's interest I could start uploading the thing I'm working on but I don't want to scare anyone off. Let me know in the reviews and PMs. Bleach is still a big love for me, and I still have ideas, I'm just a little strapped for time right now. Anyway, this is a little confusing but it's a GIANT lemon for you all. We've got some BDSM and a single instance of sounding in it too, so there's a little warning for you. Otherwise, enjoy! Ja ne and thanks so so much for all your love!

The skies over the Shrine became turbulent and clouds gathered, fat, heavy and rolling. At first everything darkened, making the caretakers gather the children and head for the converted chapel for safety. Then the wind picked up, rattling the branches of the trees and for all intents and purposes becoming a real storm-in-the-making. Dry leaves swept along the ground, the chill October air making them brittle and fragile. Electricity sparked between the clouds, not real lightning but the precursor that made hair stand up on end. Then, all at once, sunlight punched through the center of the clouds, directly over the courtyard circle, highlighting the gathered artifacts. Not a one of them was disturbed by the winds whipping around outside the light, not even the griffin feathers. Within that circle everything was deathly calm, a muted sort of expectation, with pale, autumnal sunshine just waiting to be warmed.

At the four quarters—North, West, East and South—the four horsemen—Conquest, Death, War and Famine—at the same moment made moves of seduction on their mates—The King, The Mage, The Jester, and The Paladin. A single mind possessed them, led by Famine, as the conduit of power to the Paladin's Creation. A heavily pregnant pause stretched through the cosmos as the universe and reality itself held its breath.

The first to break this anticipation were, as always, Conquest and the King. The orange-haired monarch arched his back, moaning as his lover's claws stripped him bare in a single swipe, leaving his flesh exposed to be worshiped.

And worshiped he was, magical bindings holding him in a design more complicated than any shibari master could create—where he couldn't move any muscle but his dick, except to breathe and shout. Such a binding would have been impossible with physical rope, and it was an extra-special treat as well, because since Ichigo had become King and there had been so  _goddamn much to do_ , Grimmjow had never had the  _time_ to tie him up and ravish him properly. Now, though, he did not care if there was work to be done. He had a conquest, right here in his bed, and he was damn well going to make time to enjoy him to the fullest!

The claws stayed to scratch the lightest, most intricate lines into the monarch's skin as he licked and suckled Ichigo's manhood. He didn't need to be patient, not with the director behind the scenes. That one would ensure all the power gathered at the appropriate moment.

"Mmnah! Grrrrimmm...!" The orangette was already moaning and panting.

How he'd missed this! His body writhed in his bonds, muscles twitching and length drooling copiously. It didn't matter that he was the King, Ichigo was still Ichigo, with the same quirks and kinks and desires. But no matter how many times he tried to explain this, to make it clear, no one seemed to understand. Least of all his mate. It frustrated him to no end, and being bound, even by magical rope, drove that frustrated part of him almost directly into subspace. Oh, blessed subspace, how long had it been since he'd tasted it!? Silently, he begged for Grimmjow to send him there. Show him for once and for all that he was still the blue-haired feline's submissive, no matter what their positions were outside of the bedroom.

Grimmjow smirked, and nipped at the oh-so-sensitive insides of his mate's spread-open thighs. "That's right. Who d'ya belong ta?"

His pupils were dilated so wide there was nothing but a ring of cerulean to show he even had an iris, and his stance, though kneeling, was distinctly predatory as he demanded confirmation of what he already knew—Ichigo was  _his_ , and would always be, right on into eternity.

"Y-you...always...you." Ichigo provided that confirmation, curling his toes and arching his back further, longing to return to the burning depths of his Consort's mouth. There was no ring, but through willpower he hoped he could at least hold out until his lover was inside him.

The panther's pupils blew all the way—nothing was left but the black as he exchanged one paw for a hand and magically lubed it, sliding two fingers into his wonderfully submissive mate. The third and fourth were added in quick succession, barely taking the time needed to stretch him. Conquest was impatient as hell, but not so far gone as to let himself harm his mate.

"Good boy, an' who owns ya, hm? Who keeps yer soul an' yer heart?" His ears were up, tail lashing. The  _second_ he answered Grimmjow was taking him, because he was stretched now and he couldn't wait any longer.

"Ny~AH!" The orangette was crying with pleasure, fingertips pressing against his prostate. His own hands clenched behind his head, "YOU! Master! Please! AH! T-take me..." He begged, tunnel trying to milk the hand penetrating him.

The cat didn't even have the mind left to reply, not after Ichigo had called him 'Master' for the first time in eighteen years. He just pulled his fingers out, took the orangette's hips in his strong hands, lifted him, and impaled him, hard and quick and rougher than usual. It was fortunate for the lithe body under him that the lube prevented any real harm…

* * *

"I've made ya sex-obsessed, Ulqui..."

That was the nickname only Shiro was allowed to use, and only in the bedroom, as the albino slipped his nails through that sensitive fur around under his lover's tail. He'd never try to top unless the bat wanted him to, but that didn't mean he couldn't tease. So, he exploited every weakness and hot-spot he knew, adding his teeth to the pale collar bone above him. He nipped the skin, then licked the wound in mock apology.

"Yes you damn well have and I have not had a chance to sex you up in a month and a half.  _A month and a half,_  Shii, after how rotten you've spoiled me over the years that is too long to tolerate," Ulquiorra gasped, voice lowering to a husky growl as his wings created a cage around them, letting in only the barest light.

In a single quick movement Shiro's clothes were gone, folded neatly on a nearby chair—he would never ruin those power-channeling robes, not when it had taken Shiro so long to stitch each rune by hand—and his fur was parting eagerly to let his cock slide out, hard and slick with want of his mate and lover. Tail lashing, he then did something he typically tried not to because it drove them both wild—he 'closed the cage'. His wings formed a complete and total bubble of blackness, the only thing visible the glow of his green eyes, but after a moment the light of those, too, blinked out. They had the most  _intense_ sex when he did this, when they could not see, only touch and taste and listen.

The albino let out a cackle, and his hands drifted around to paw at the fur, running his fingers through it, never coming quite close enough to touch the weeping manhood. He only teased, fully intending on driving his lover wild before giving in to the want, the need he felt himself. A subtle pulse of magic ran through his body. He simply couldn't do anything without it anymore, even breathing tended to pull and push on the flow of power about the Shrine. So, when the Mage had sex...the entire city felt it. Outside of the 'cage' bolts of electric green shimmered across the ebony surface, setting Ulquiorra's nerves on fire…

* * *

The pounce Gin initiated from the doorway, knocked his tiger off balance through the air, bluntly clawed hands grasping his shoulders and paw-shaped feet coming up to wrap around the redhead's waist. "Miiiiinnnne~!"

Renji was thrust back onto the bed, yelping in surprise as his hair fanned around him in complete disarray like a crimson halo. "G-gin?!"

The kitsune's muzzle immediately descended on the ebony lines tattooed into his mate's skin, licking and nipping. "Been," kiss, "too long," nibble, "hungrrry," lick, "need mate..." He dissolved into a series of grumbling canine noises as he worked up the column of War's neck to nuzzle under the sensitive fur around the elongated ear on his good side.

The redhead shuddered and melted into a puddle, tail curling, ears flattening underneath the abrupt onslaught of his mate's starved pheromones. Abstaining from sex completely was most definitely the worst thing they could have done to avoid having more cubs. As such he hadn't been prepared, had no defense, and was immediately hard and ready, pawing with echoed need at his mate, eyes glazed.

Taking the feeling of unsheathed feline claws in his fur as consent, Gin wriggled his way down to his lover's manhood, licking and sucking, taking the length fully into his mouth immediately. Energy coursed through the Second's power lines like the dam had broken on an over-full reservoir. That first climax was anything but orgasmic, full of Essence with none of the relief. It was one of the kitsune's tricks, though he hadn't been at this level of starvation since before Marking and Awakening his Horseman…

* * *

As soon as the blond's Flit-reaction calmed, Aizen grinned down at his naked mate and fluttered his pinkish-purple wings. "So…what do you say we do this quick, dirty and rough for a change?"

Closing his eyes for a moment, Shinji checked the status of the spell and the other pairs, "Since we're already behind, that would probably be a good idea. Want me on my knees then?"

The butterfly pulled up one hand to nip at his wrist mating Mark. "Oh yes. No deprivation for you tonight, so I'll have to make up for the intensity of your orgasm some other way."

The blond shivered, that place was still so sensitive. He wasn't used to it yet, and the sensations ran straight through him, making his cock twitch. A twittering laugh gave him the strength to pull back and climb on to the bed, shaking his posterior seductively…

* * *

The King, reduced to the submissive he had been before all of this, cried out again in pleasure. So full, so hot, so tight. He was stretched and filled and _Dominated_. He didn't think his cock could get harder but it pulsed. He'd only last so long, slamming his hips against the rhythm Grimmjow made as best he could within his restraints.

"P-please...n-need to...ah...nyah...c-cum...ngh!"

The Consort was thoroughly owning him with quick, deep, hard thrusts, his lovemaking as feral as his current mindset really, and he nipped at a clear spot on Ichigo's neck with a growl-purr.

"You come with me," Grimmjow hissed the order, skin slapping as his tail thrashed to keep his balance…

* * *

Ulquiorra's feral snarl was compounded by the sheets tearing under his claws and his tail wrapping around the albino's dick as a living cock ring, the fluff tickling the sweet spot behind his balls. Then, without warning, Ulquiorra's mouth was on, him, everywhere, and so were his hands, claws scraping to draw little beads of blood and murmuring in some long-dead language bouncing around the blackness.

That brought a halt to the Mage's teasing. He simply couldn't concentrate on being tortured, containing his magic, and giving back as good as he got all at the same time. Since containing his magic was more important than driving his lover crazy, he had to abandon himself to the sensations of being devoured in all the right ways. He moaned, biting his lip and hiking his hips to get more of that sensation behind his scrotum.

One hand disappeared, and returned to slip one finger with a sort of wicked gentleness inside him—a month and a half was quite a while. Worse, the Fourth _knew_ this sort of soft fingering drove his Mage crazy. It made him wait longer than necessary for his pleasure, he  _hated_ that and yet loved it all the once as well.

"Ngh!" Shiro cried out, fingers digging into the fur at his mate's hips. He didn't dare move like he wanted to. Moving meant the bat would go more slowly, but if he just let it happen, he hoped his lover would get impatient and too needy to hold back anymore. Then he'd get the kind of rough, mind-blowing sex that created scratches and bite marks and curled his toes in ways that no one else could.

The bat continued to roam all over his lover's body as the second finger was added and scissored gingerly. His other hand and his mouth, however, were another story. Nipping, laving, pulling, little dots of pain soon soothed by a hot tongue—a quick-and-hard counterpoint to the stretching happening below.

It really was torture, exquisite, soul-numbing torture. Little squeaks and moans were all the coherency the Mage could handle, as his control slipped further. Outside the cage each pain created sparks in the lightning. Each spike in pleasure created a new bolt running around the surface of the 'cage' like the inside of a Tesla orb. The bright contrast to the interior was in direct correlation with just how aroused the Shiro was. A month and a half was a long time for him too.

By the time Death was up to four fingers his mouth had changed to attacking his mate's nipples and his tail had started to tap the albino's scrotum in impatient need. This was going to be a quick one, fast and hard and dirty just like the albino liked it.

One more bite, one more thrust, one more anything and the Mage would do what he'd sworn he never would...beg. Bottom he was, and proud of it, but he had his masculinity! However, at this level...with that much going through his system...oh he was damn tempted! His lip once again tucked firmly between his teeth, his hands bruisingly gripping his lover's hips, and his heels planted firmly on the bed between the 'fingers' of the bat's wings.

Ulquiorra's fingers slid over his prostate as he gave his ribs another bite, already casting the spell that would slick his cock as his free hand massaged his lover's tailbone.

"Oh!" His control snapped, electric green filled the room, pulling, pressing, demanding to be released, just like his orgasm.  _FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S UNHOLY PUT IT IN!_  Except that the sentence physically came out more like, "Frrrr th'...Mmph...jus'...ffffuuuuck..." but that was what the Mage meant.

Laughing, the bat did just that, removing his fingers and replacing them with his cock in a single motion that filled his lover to the brim. "Resorting to...hnn...Directing me, are we? Now you know you shouldn't do that," he gave a single, distinct thrust. "I tend to get... _resistant_  when you order me…"

* * *

Renji hissed, hips bucking into the silver-haired male's mouth as he leaked free, Essence-laden pearly drops as his toes curled and he snarled curses and oaths, being drawn towards a second, not-quite-false peak all too quickly.

Blazing, ice blue eyes caught and held the mismatched cinnamon and crimson of his lover, the vulpine's spell firmly locked in place. Frost gathered on the windows, and their breath became visible as Gin dug his claws into the redhead's thighs, pulling and sucking, drawing his Essence in gulps that forced his throat to close around the tiger's cock.

The Second loosed a snarling roar that shook the loose stones in their ceiling, dust filtering down like frozen diamonds in the air, and he erupted like a volcano in his mate's waiting muzzle, gone feral in the act of Feeding. As predicted when his Essence was drained, none of the tension left his body, leaving him just as hard, his power swirling, frustrated by being held back. He was panting, sweating, and gave a little whining grumble in the back of his throat that betrayed his discomfort. It was like having a cock ring on, but feeling like he'd gotten off somehow anyway.

Pulling back gently, because he was acutely aware of just how sensitive he'd made his mate, Gin licked his lips and tenderly cleaned the last drops of Essence from the tiger's barbed length. His flexible tongue soothed the heat, through cool, almost menthol laps that left a thick, slippery substance only kitsune could produce that was designed to act as both lubricant and as an aphrodisiac, enhancing and prolonging the pleasure.

Renji twitched with every lick. He was ramrod hard, and reduced to a mewling lump of flesh, spurred to such arousal he was nearly crying with want. His eyes crossed with pleasure as he watched the silver fox-man use every bit of tenderness he could to crawl up his lover's body. Gentle kisses. Mint-flavored bites where his sharp teeth barely grazed the skin. And that tongue, spreading that intoxicating salve, until he was level with the tiger's mouth. A questioning purr and a nuzzle under the redhead's chin, and the vulpine waited. From the very beginning he swore he'd never take anything without his mate's permission. He would  _not_ cross that line, not matter how distant that last human life was now.

So it was automatic after having been together for almost two decades, that the tiger pawed at Gin's tails, rumbling, "Mineeeee." His claws combing through the fur teasingly, he added in a sibilant hiss, "Wwaaaaannnt."

The redhead's hips bucked up to rub their members together, and the pool of heat, aided by the Essence, burned within the kitsune. He whined, latching onto that same crimson ear as he hitched his hips to bring himself into alignment. It was often this way, which was the other reason he used his saliva instead of magic. Neither of them could wait for preparation, and the vulpine punctuated that by seating himself almost immediately after feeling the first brush against his entrance.

War howled out and thrust up into him to meet that motion, and immediately began pounding in a hard, wild rhythm like an animal. He couldn't help himself—Gin reduced him to a creature of insatiable lust and need. In response to a particularly rough bite on his ear, the tiger flipped them over so he could drive into the kitsune harder and deeper…

* * *

The Third smirked, sliding his hand around the narrow curve of his mate's hip, and recited another spell in a husky version Ancient Greek tainted with his own lust. Abruptly Shinji was stretched, lubed, and ready to go, causing the Paladin to gasp, looking over his shoulder in surprise. That was another thing the young previously oblivious college student had yet to get used to.

Still smirking, the brunette climbed on the bed behind his lover, positioning himself and nipping at his spine gently. Shivers ran down the column of nerves and bones in anticipation of the delirious fullness only the butterfly could provide. Shinji arched his back, pressing against his lover with both spine and entrance.

Aizen joined to him in one deep thrust, but held still a moment just to savor the feeling before he started at a quick pace. Intent on working his mate into the same lust frenzy as the others his fluttered his wings, showering them with dust while he licked and nipped at the pale flesh beneath him.

Shinji inhaled the love powder and moaned, leaning back into his heart's embrace. His hair fell into his eyes as he began to pant, matching the rhythm the butterfly set by rocking on his knees and pressing with his hands. His toes curled and beneath them, a pearl of precome began to build at the tip of his length.

The brunette pressed his wings against his lover's skin, purring and grunting in exertion, nipping and licking, his hands groping everywhere. One hand eventually wandered down to wrap firmly around the blond's cock.

"Nyah!" The fingers around his member finally broke the Paladin's attempt at drawing it out. He dug his fingers into the sheet as he alternatively thrust into Aizen's hand and impaled himself on the butterfly's shaft.

Aizen's self-satisfied smile spoke volumes, and he thrust harder, quicker, knees and toes digging into the bed…

* * *

Ichigo whimpered, vibrating with need, and his eyes rolled back into his head, his chin tilted up as high as it could go against the pressure of his wrists. He was so close...but that order...it'd be so terribly long since anyone had given him orders, let alone his husband. It sent shockwaves down his spine and he tried desperately to answer, though the words weren't coming out coherently.

Grimmjow nipped him again, growling as he approached his peak, closer and quicker with every thrust. " _Who is your Master?!_ " It was a roar as he tensed and stabbed into his mate's prostate, just about ready to tumble over that edge.

"Y-you are...nyah! M-master..." The orangette panted, begging again, "P-please..."

The panther rammed as deep as he could get and burst, a violent column of bright blue magic ripping through the room like a tidal wave. Immediately the King's orgasm followed, the Royal Magic—the stuff that fed his Directives—poured out of him in sunset orange merging with his Consort's. Together it slammed into the Ley Line and raced down the channels, into the Circle, powered by the sheer force and energy of their combined climax…

* * *

In the absolute blackness, Shiro froze in momentary panic and he actually whimpered. It wasn't supposed to have come out as a Directive, but...it felt...so good...he squirmed. His eyes glowed faintly in apology, but the flicker only served to show exactly how needy he was, as it glinted off the tip of his member where precome bubbled up and out in a sticky tear.

Death bent and kissed his mate gently accepting the Reversal for what it was, then started to thrust. Compared to his preferred sedate pace, which drew the pleasure out, this was quick, even punishing, except his mate certainly did  _not_ feel punished by it.

The albino simply rode the rhythm. His blood pounded in his ears, and his cock pulsed in the bat's tail. He was already so very close. That intense slamming of his prostate did nothing to curb the cliff that threatened to take away even his ability to feel, which was the only sense he had left.

Soon a high, whining 'keen', one that got higher and louder the closer he got to his edge, filled the space of their 'cage, the bat's wing muscles seizing, tail spasming where it was still clamped.

"Ul...qi...gotta...Mnph! Yer gonna...'round my..." Shiro was stuttering, his sack pulled up tight against his body, release only held back by that clenching black band of fur and muscle.

An unholy screech signaled the Fourth's end and his wings and tail flared, which was probably all that kept them from going deaf as his black magic streamed out of him in a whirlwind, the sudden light and sound only adding to the complete bliss that was climax. The Mage followed him as soon as the tail was released. Thick jets of magic-heavy spunk lit up the space between them in that same electric green as it splattered across his chest. The black of Death stole the albino's green the way only the end of Life could as it sank into the Ley Line, out into the courtyard to join the others in the circle…

* * *

The moment Gin's head his the pillows, the Jester wrapped all four limbs around his mate, digigrade heels digging into the redhead's hips for leverage and blunt claws gripping his shoulders for stability as the smaller male used the bounce of the bed to meet that furious pace with a howl.

War bit and suckled his mating mark, snarling and growling like his feral cousins. He hammered his fox's prostate, thrusting so hard the bed squealed and creaked in protest.

The kitsune felt his body tensing, the relentless pace pushing him toward oblivion and he began to squeak with every breath, high pitched, yipping bark-like noises that signaled his impending release.

Renji bit hard and thrust deep, digging his claws into the plush fur of the vulpine's hips as he snarled and emptied himself. His magic roared into an inferno that engulfed the room in heat. Gin's previous frost was all that kept the very bedclothes from catching flame. It dove into the Ley Line, crackling with the sheer power of War at its purest.

Like a sword dunked in cold water, Gin's release flew from him in a gush of steam, the semen immediately evaporating due to the way the two polar opposites collided. His own magic, including the hard won Essence he'd just eaten, was pulled along with War's with all the force of a blizzard.

He panted heavily, and mumbled against the redhead's neck, "M gonna hafta Feed ag'in...damnit…"

* * *

"Ah...ah...ah...Gonna...So...so...Mmph." Shinji panted heavily, the power of the others around him adding to his all-too-quickly building climax. At this point he'd have loved to have stopped but the spell demanded completion, he could feel it in his soul.

Creation on this level required every ounce of power that could be wrung from all of them, and Famine was doing his best to provide it. His wings started a vibrating hum as he got closer and close to his own end.

In rapid succession, the blond felt the Ley Lines light up—North, West, East—as the pairs around them climaxed. Soon...so terribly, terribly soon. He could no longer see straight, every thrust was a shower of multi-colored sparks through his mind. He cried out in some language. He wasn't even sure which one, but it released the spell.

Aizen swore as power gripped his core, ripping his release from him as though it wished to pull the marrow in his bones through his dick. His magic exploded in a glittering rainbow swirl, flaring out in the exact shape of his wings high and wide before being snatched forcefully by the Ley Line. Somehow he had the presence of mind to remember Shinji needed to climax as well—the spell needed all eight of them to contribute. So, he added the tip of one claw to the slit in the blond's glans.

"NngGAH!" Shinji came almost as hard as his mate.

Sounding, they had discovered ever since that very first time, was something that the blond simply could not resist. Especially when it was anything similar in size to the way Aizen's length had felt in his tiny, butterfly form, as the full-sized version's claws were.

Like a river of gold, the power of the Paladin coursed through the Ley Line, snatching up his mate's chromatic magic as it went. Down, deep into the bowels of the earth beneath the Shrine, it poured until it reached the pool in the middle of the Circle. Then, like a petroleum well, the sunshine energy engulfed the other three Ley Lines, surging toward the surface, unhindered and unstoppable. If any of them had doubts about completing this spell, it was too late to do anything about them. It was the coming of a second dawn as the courtyard was flooded from below, each of the artifacts surrounded and lifted into the air to give them the space to grow into the full sized beasts they'd once been. Dragons, manticore, mermaids, sirens, unicorns, sphinx, chimera, pegasi, on and on and on, until a pair of each creature suitable for breeding was enclosed in its own embryonic, magical bubble. The orbs flew into the air above the Shrine, directed unconsciously by the Paladin in his mind-numb afterglow, and all at once, in a pulse of pleasure that rocked through all eight members of the Court, the amorphous cloud of power exploded, rocketing each pair of beasts around the world.

A great shuddering rippled through reality, as if an ancient key had turned in a primordial lock, completing a puzzle that stretched to the both ends of the fabric of time itself. The cosmos gave a tremendous sigh as it vibrated quite literally with the forceful Order.

_GO FORTH AND MULTIPLY!_

 


End file.
